The Story With No Name
by Chibi Emperor
Summary: A new student in Gakuen Alice There's something mysterious about her, and how does she know Natsume? She's friendly and acts exactly like Mikan. And what about the other guy? Is there something we're missing here?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gakuen Alice, unfortunately.**

**OC: Snow Hanazono. **

**Enjoy!**

**(A/N): Her Aunt's name is Mizu.**

* * *

"Natsume!" said a clear female voice.

Natsume opened his eyes and looked into a large mismatched pair of eyes. One was emerald green, like the forest greenery around him and the other was purple, not light nor dark. He sat up as she moved back and leaned against a tree.

"Who are you?" he asked warily.

Snow smiled slyly and merely said "Think carefully, you'll know me and everything about me and, oh, if you're as smart as you should be, where you are."

He shook his head and like a miracle everything came to him. Though something _was_ odd "I don't know any other name other than yours." He also noticed he wasn't grumpy or arrogant. Instead he felt caring and nice.

"Ok. Now you're fully recovered, I'll start a really long explanation and no offence, but it helps if you don't interrupt. I get distracted very easily, you see."

Natsume sat back against the base of the tree and closed his eyes.

"OKAY. I'm a ... freak of Alice nature ... and I don't have an ordinary Alice like others. Don't interrupt, please. My mother had a VERY strong Alice to see into the future and saw everything that would happen to me up till I became 13. She told me when I was little and trained my Alice. My Alice is Infinity. That's what I call it anyway. I can do anything but see into the future. That's all I have to say. PHEW, so hard not to smile. You must feel really sad, not to be able to smile for so long."

Natsume opened his eyes "Don't believe you."

"Observe" She opened her palms upward, a fireball blazing on one and a miniature hurricane swirling on the other. She flicked her palms and a flower blossomed over one and a tiny tsunami crashed over the other. She flew up into the tree behind her and read his mind...

Half an hour later after an excess display of her unique Alice, Natsume finally believed her.

"Teehee" she giggled and smiled happily. They totally understood each other, after all, though none of them knew the names of any one either had ever met, and that worried her. A lot.

_For 6 months Natsume and Snow had fun talking to each other until Snow's miserable life which only Natsume and her cruel aunt knew about took an unexpected turn._

"Do NOT burn that box" yelled Snow as she watched her evil aunt Mizu nudge the package she had just gotten closer to the fire.

"You insolent fool, you must never talk to me like that. Ever again in your miserable life!" Mizu pushed the edge of the package into the fire and it started burning.

Snow's breathing accelerated and she shot straight past angry onto full-on irate, unwittingly causing the fire to meld into a swirling tornado which encircled her now-screaming aunt. Sections of the ramshackle house began to blaze.

"I have an Alice just so you know, but now you won't be able to find me. I'll become _myself_ and live _my_ life and leave this horrible place."

The packaging had burnt away leaving a small golden orb floating in the middle if the fire tornado. Then the fires all disappeared in an instant.

The orb floated inside her and she glowed for a moment before smiling. "Now, I guess it's time to go," said she as she set off for her destination.

* * *

**Hey was it ok? (anxious)**

**Reviewing gives me _wings_~ Help me fly! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Chapter Two.**

**EDITED: Damn, I see some gaping plot and description gaps in this. Even with all my edits. I want to crawl in a hole somewhere. But this represents my growth so I'm not taking it down.**

* * *

Snow's POV

After the orb floated into me, I felt a warm feeling inside me and I knew what I was supposed to do. I pulled on my roller skates and set off for the place where my mum had wanted me to go. I skated for a whole day through Tokyo without rest and finally arrived. What looked to me like a prison for the rich and powerful stood before me. The gates were huge, but I was too tired so I sat at the bottom of a tree next to the even larger encircling walls and fell asleep.

Narumi's POV

As I was returning to the school, I saw a cute little girl, about the same as my darling Mikan's age, sleeping at the base of a tree. She was asleep though she looked quite ill. I couldn't let her get hurt so I took her to my house in the campus and let her sleep. I found a letter in her hand saying she was to be enrolled at the Academy. Strange, but she didn't look like she had come from a happy home. I could see slight bruising around her wrists and on other parts of her, and there were slight scorch marks on her attire.

She woke up two days later and, according to the Head's wishes, I took her in as a new student to Class B; Natsume's class. The other teachers and I had discussed what we would do about her and agreed on a solution.

Snow's POV 

When I was asleep, I spoke to Natsume again.

"Hey, Natsume, y'know I have this feeling that I'll see you soon."

"How are you sure?"

"Teehee, just a feeling."

"Whatever."

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"I think our meeting is fate. I think I'm here to help you. So you don't push your happiness away."

"...Oi, what do you mean?"

Then I started going blurry and so did he. "It seems I'm waking up now, later!"

I woke up to see a really pretty guy (girl?) in front of me. "Ara, you're awake" he said, adding "My name's Narumi and with the letter you were holding in your hands when I found you, you're meant to be enrolled here. It said your Alice is Nullification and you'll be put in a class with you age-group. I'll explain everything else in class, so here's your uniform and let's go!" He punctuated this with a little pirouette.

Of course, I understood everything and got ready. It seems that orb arranged that the Alice that I'd be known by would be Nullification. I didn't argue with that, it was safer. We headed towards the elementary building.

"WAAAH! Sugoi! Suteki!" I exclaimed in delight. "It's all so BIG!"

"Yeah, and this will be your home until you graduate."

"This is your class," he said when we arrived in front of the oak doors. "Wait out here for a bit, okay?"

I nodded and he went in. I could hear him speaking to the class.

"Mina-san, we have a new student today!" he trilled. "Come in, Snow-chan!"

I walked in and stood in front of the class. "Konichiwa! I'm Hanazono Snow but you can call me Snow. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**I want to fly~ **


End file.
